A Slave and a Wave 2: Time Will Tell All
by drakeara
Summary: Another modern zutara fanfic, but it is a sequal to A Slave and a Wave. Enjoy! to be rated, so I'll stick it on K. Haitus untill futhur notice
1. Prologue

**Ok, this (hopefully) will tell all of this story, set it up for ya. But if any part of it is not up to standard, feel free to point it out and suggest a change, I promice that I'll try and improve.**

* * *

Prologue

There are many groups that believe in rebirth and reincarnation, to be life again after death, in a new body and new form. A thousand years passed since the time of the first Fire Lord Zuko and since the ending of the great Elemental war. A recent war was raged, just over fifty years ago, between those who can control an element, benders, and those who can't. The art of bending has near been forgotten and the world is falling into darkness. Old heroes and lives must be born again, or the balance will vanish completely and the apocalypse will come.

In the cold of the south is where the tale begins again, at the funeral of two sibling's mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silent tears ran down the Aquaria sibling's faces and their father through in the first handful of dirt into their mother's grave. Young Katara Aquaria was only seven years old when her mother was murdered by men from a gang called Flame. Her brown hair was neatly braided down her back and was long enough to brush the top of her tail-bone. She had softly tanned skin and eyes the colour of the sky on a clear day. Her brother, a sarcastic technology enthusiast with a huge love for meat, stood to her left with a hand on a shoulder. He kept his hair in an old fashioned but popular style that he called a 'warrior-wolf tail'. Katara's best friend, Aang, stood to her other side. He was a younger boy with grey eyes and average skin. His head was shaved clean and arrows were painted along his body, like the ones painted on his pet. A flying dog called Appa. Katara made a silent oath to her mother, to never let anyone get her by the evil Flame gang again.

Eight years passed and the trio had been sent to Ba Sing Se High School. It was their first year there as their old school, a secondary school in the South Pole called SnowAcres, had been closed down due to lack of funding. That was happening to a lot of the businesses in the south. However, Hakoda Aquaria's fishing company was still strong. Strong enough, at least, to support two young people in another country at school. Katara, Aang and Sokka shared an apartment in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Sokka had installed a hidden camera outside of the door so they could tell who was knocking. They had another roommate though. A blind girl who's parents had unwillingly sent their only daughter to the best high school in the entire earth kingdom. Far better then even home tutors could teach. Toph was her name and her independence was her biggest feature. She was quite unladylike for someone who was from such a high class society and was only the same age as Aang, who was still in the lower years.

The four of them sat in Jets car. A seventeen year old who was expelled from BSS High a while ago. He was nice enough to them to drop them off at the schools they went to, saving them from walking the dangerous walk through the lower circle where they lived to the upper. Even though at first Sokka hated him, he and Jet were now close friends.

"Hey, did you watch the news this morning, Jet? Another guy got arrested for being a bender!" He whooped slightly.

"Yeah. Stupid benders. Their time is so over now." Laughed Jet lightly. Katara couldn't help but sulk back in her seat. Her GranGran was young in the war and hated it. The war had killed the man she loved. Katara had always agreed with GranGran on that. Toph totally didn't care, but Aang was more seriously upset. It was the second war where Air nomads had been targeted, just after barley recovering from the last one. The avatar of that time had fallen for his Earth Bending teacher. There hadn't been an avatar heard of since the start of the Bending War.

That lunchtime, Katara and her friend Suki shared a table outside in the late summer heat. Everyone except Sokka knew that the World Champion Kyoshi fighter had a huge crush on Sokka, but he was too oblivious to notice it. There was also the small point that he had recently lost his last girlfriend. A pretty girl named Yue who died in a school run expeditions to the abandoned land of the North Pole. Suki was a pretty girl with short brown-black hair and darker blue eyes then the Aquaria family members. She was pretty much a tomboy at times. Katara was happily eating a prawn-mayo sandwich whilst Suki had a plate of fries. The duo were contentedly chattering on about nothing important when the princess of the fire nation and her two best friends arrived. Her name was Azula. She had dark brown hair and gold eyes. Similarities of her heartless father was clear in her form and personality.

"Get off of our bench _peasants_!" She ordered bitterly. Katara and Suki just glared up at her.

"Why should we?" Snarled Suki at her, her blue eyes narrowing. Her eyes then darted across the faces of Azula's side kicks, Mia and Ty Lee. The first one mentioned, a dark haired light gold eyes girl with a dark gothic personality, just remained neutral and bored where as Ty Lee, an energetic young lady with brown hair, grey eyes and fantastic gymnastic skills, looks irritated

"Because I am a princess and I what this bench! I always get what I want." Darkly replied Azula. Katara groans slightly, but gets up.

"Come on, Suki, we'll go and sit in the field instead." She sighs. Suki scowls at Azula and her crones again, but gets up and follows her friend anyways.

* * *

A/N: O.K, Its short and has a lot of description. Gets better next time (I hope) 


	3. haitus

This story is also on haitus.

I **Will** continue it when either Katara and the Aztecs or Pirates and Prizoners is finished.

Untill then, please read one of my other fics.

A Tale of Red Hoddies and Black Fur really needs some lovin'.

Totally neglected, poor story. It's not Zutara (Or avatar at all at that) but its still... intresting?

And Katara's Demon is pretty good. It's even a Zutara fic. Old but a start.

Dont forget to check out my piczo account to get to know just that touch about the real me.

Again my biggest sorries.

Abigail "Drakeara" Foster.'o',

Tuesday 12th June 2007 Cough16nextmonthonthe5thcough


	4. The Worlds Most Xovered War

This is a very random crossover. WRitten by my brother, but in mine, his and Shane's fraim of mind. Yes, it is totally mad. Were you expecting any less?

* * *

Luke chases after the firebenders, using earth bending to move so much faster. But out of nowhere a tank blows yup "sheilla noooo!" cried a blue armoured soldier from the far future. Luke stops, sliding to a halt and blinks, opened mouth at the spectacle "come back to meee! I'll make you cupcakes!" he cried again. A little away from the two, stood a massive mechanical creature, laughing in a deep and vile voice. "My name is Megatron, and I will destroy you all" he proclaimed. "not today, megatron" shouted a young robot, leaping at him. "here, let me lend you a hand or four" said a young boy with a strange wrist attachment. He hit the thing and in a flash of green became a large red alien, with four arms, leaping at the giant megatron. "My name is Neo" said a guy in a long black coat, flying past Luke and knocking him over with speed. Luke felt a tremor through the earth and jumped back, as a massive drill exploded up. upon the drill, a fat man speaks loudly "I am the underminer, I am beneathe you, but nothing is beneathe me"  
Luke sits there, stunned, mouth wide open at the spectacle. to his left, a young water bender comments sarcastically "well that's something you see everyday" luke just continues to stare. Megatron fires a rocket and completely wipes out the tank.The blue sodier gets angry "my name is michael J Caboose, and I hate babies!" and charges at the group, firing round after round of bullets. Then some bugs splat beside Luke as another soldier blows them up "Riko!" he shouts. "riko come back to me" calls a young girl in pink, with the name 'barbie' inmprinted on her left foot. The power rangers appear, every single one of them. They call out the zords and send them to attack the giant smith who was killing neo as well as nemo the no-one. The power rangers then surround barbie and blast her with every weapon they could summon. and as they summon thier weapons, Yu-gi, summons out the dark magician and attacks thier life points directly. "You've just been Sarged" yells a red armoured future guy. So yoda slices him in half and says "sarged, you have been. mmmm" then gets eaten by Godzilla, who stomps on the guy who sang 'Amarillo'. "your too fat for me, I'm too fat for you" sings ed, as he eats a jaw breaker. Jet li, flying kicks optimus, sending him into the dirt. Bob walks along and everyone stops.  
"are you a ladies man, bob?"  
bob nods and they continue fighting, crushing each other with sailor moon dolls. Fall out boy start singing, to drown out ed, and mokey mokey king sits on them. Pikachu, zaps dumbo, but dumbo eats raichu, as Jackie chan fights lara croft, knocking her guns from her hands and stabbing her with his bare fist. then bruce willis pops along and shouts "yipee kiya motherfu-" and gets stood on by a massive sand mummy. Piper, phoebe and paige start chanting and neo gets vanquished. Thinity kills herself to revive him and ron runs away from the man-eating spiders. Skorpinok kills him then gets eaten by a ferret with a red tail, stabbing dan in the hiney with a branding thing. The war rages on, as Luke continues to watch in disbelief. Then, over the hills, from far away, the teletubbies stand tall. A singular "eh-oh" rings out across the battle feild, and everyone stops mid attack, the gundam's scythe halfway through robocop. The teletubbies hold hands and a massive explosion wipes out everyone except Luke, who hides under a massive pile of stone. When the explosion subsides, Luke stands up. He stumbles back to the water nation camp, and sits infront of abi. "what happened to you?" she asked "you wont beleive me if I told you" he replies.  
she turns to the yellow sponge, with a fishbowl on his head "what do you think of that, spongebob?"... 

to be continued

* * *

Well, that was unpredicatble, and whats worse is that its TBC! Be afraid, be very afraid.

Please comment, fave and love it. And read the fic it aspired from, Ghosts of War.

I only claim Luke and Abi, the rest...well..shrug


End file.
